


Chase

by byebyeskylark



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, motorcycle crashes, one medium sized explosion, weird family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyeskylark/pseuds/byebyeskylark
Summary: When your family is hyper-competent dangerous situations just become bonding opportunities.





	

Bruce swerved to knock the motorcycle on his side of the car into oncoming traffic. The two assassins riding it managed to avoid a head-on collision, but swayed and went down, ending their ride. 

Following them were at least five other motorcycles and probably, at a distance, the unmarked van he'd pegged when he'd gone into the studio to pick up Cass. Buckled into the passenger seat, her head was tilted low so she could scan the rooftops of the buildings as they sped past. Bruce laid on the horn as he slammed down the gas in order to make it through a red light, squeezing the Mercedes through a gap between a city bus and a Corolla.

The nimble motorcycles snaked their way through the intersection, avoiding obstacles and quickly catching up.

"Where's my backup?" Bruce asked the comm, sounding only mildly irritated as he carefully manipulated the car into a sudden hard right turn. 

"If you'd kept Tim and Damian in town you'd have it already," Dick answered testily. "I'm still ten minutes from intercept."

"Y'know," Jason butted in over the shared channel, "I'm a little hurt no one told _me_ to evacuate,"

"You weren't in danger," Bruce growled, "because you _insist_ on staying legally dead." This particular group of assassins had no idea Bruce Wayne was Batman. Neither did the Peruvian crime boss who'd hired them after Bruce had shut down the lucrative, rogue, Peruvian branch of Wayne Industries.

"Well, then, you're just damn lucky Alfred called me and asked me to catch up with you," Jason drawled.

Cass, who had her own earpiece in as well, turned to look out the back windows, but didn't spot any bikes or vehicles that looked like Jason's.

"Try to get a lead on them, B, just a car length or so,"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Bruce took advantage of a break in the traffic ahead to accelerate around a heavy garbage truck just as it was merging lanes. One of the motorcycles hit the back of it, scattering its riders like ragdolls.

Another bike had gone around the far side of the truck and pulled up alongside the passenger side of the Mercedes. The passenger on the back of it pulled out an Uzi and shot the window point blank.

"Cass!" Bruce shouted, reaching out to push her head down into her knees as the rat-a-tat-tat of the automatic burst out next to them. 

The glass was pockmarked and cratered, but it held. Bruce had taken the armored car to pick up Cassandra for a reason.

" _Dad _," she said exasperatedly as she sat up, rubbing her forehead and frowning at him.__

__Bruce laughed suddenly, a little heat creeping into his cheeks. She didn't call him that often._ _

__And he knew exactly how much punishment this car could take – the gunfire wasn't much of a threat yet. He might have overreacted._ _

__The bike veered closer so the man on the back of it could try ramming the butt of his gun into the window, hoping to smash it in._ _

__Instead Cass pulled on the door handle and turned enough in her seat that she could kick the car door open violently. It hit the motorcycle and its riders hard enough to knock them onto the pavement where they tumbled and slid into the parked cars on the side of the street. Cass pulled the car door shut again, primly smoothing out the black circle skirt she'd thrown on over her leotard and tights._ _

__Bruce grinned as he stomped on the accelerator, gaining a few yards on the remaining pursuers._ _

__"Yeah, that's perfect," Jason's voice sounded in their ears again, "Cass, sweetheart, that leotard is adorable."_ _

__Cassandra looked down blankly at the black cat face that adorned the front of her leotard._ _

__"Wait, Jay, no–!" Bruce yelled._ _

__An explosion slammed them forward in their seats as the missile hit the small pack of motorcycles behind them and bloomed into an impressive fireball._ _

__Bruce continued to drive, quickly leaving behind the patch of blackened pavement._ _

__As they approached the elevated tracks that crossed the street ahead, they just managed to catch Red Hood throw a sloppy salute with the hand that wasn't steadying the rocket launcher before they passed beneath him._ _

__Bruce drew in a careful breath and hissed a long sigh with all the displeasure he could muster._ _

__From the passenger seat he heard a muffled squawk. He looked over to see Cass pressing her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide above them as she looked at him sidelong and tried to hold in her laughter._ _

__"Don't encourage him," Bruce scolded quietly as they left the city behind, heading for a rendezvous point where Alfred, Tim and Damian were waiting. He couldn't keep a small smile off his face, though, as Cassandra tried to swallow her giggles and started hiccoughing instead._ _


End file.
